A Heroes Triangle
by geekygains
Summary: Izuku has had his mind laser focused on becoming a better hero since the year started, so much so that there isn't much room for anything else in his life. or is there? No matter how clueless, love eventually finds a way, but just whose love will find their way to Midoriya first?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just wanted to update the chapter in order to make it run a bit smoother! I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story please support the official release.**

**This is the first thing I have ever written that hasn't had to do with school or work so please be fair but gentle!**

"Alright Class 1-A, today we will be exercising your ability to perform under duress." Said a very ,tired looking shaggy man with a scarf around his neck that wound around more than a few times.

"What exactly do you mean by that Izawa sensei?" his green haired bright-eyed student asked after a

few seconds of silence from the class of mish-mashed heroes.

"it means that we will test how well you will do post-combat in a rescue situation. Just because you beat the big baddie, doesn't mean you get to dust your hands off and fly into the sunset. There are still lives that need to be saved. Any other questions Midoria?" A deadpan stare pointed at nobody in particular.

"N-no Izawa sensei." The now boy figured this was the case, after all, one of the first videos to ever inspire his noble heart to walk the path of the hero was of All Might dashing onto the scene and saving people by the dozens, it was to be expected that this was the new standard.

"Now if there are no other questions, this is how its gonna go down; we have divided you up into teams of 2, pretty par for the course, teamwork and communication are key. But in order to make everything feel a bit more authentic, we will supersede our exercise with intense quirk strengthening."

"AWWWWWEEEE!" a cacophony of cries erupted in response to these oh so harsh words.

"Quit your whining, you will get your pairings post-training, suit up and meet All Might at field gamma in 10 minutes, dismissed." With that, the baggy-eyed professor zipped up his yellow sleeping bag and scooted under the table for a much-needed nap.

No sooner than finding this information out, the Boys strategic mind went to work. Taking inventory of every quirk, height, weight and just about everything else you could think of, trying to find the most optimum partner, even though the boy knew he had no say in the matter.

"Hmm, quirk and size wise I would pair best with someone nimble and lite, maybe Asui-chan or Mineta." Going down the list of potential partners he found his mind wandering back to where it had been spending a bit. "Ururaka would be nice… UHhhh-only because her quirk works so well with mine and together were really mobile!" the now crimson-faced boy felt the need to explain to nobody in particular.

Unbeknownst to Midoriya, his bad habit of mumbling everything that came to mind had reared its ugly head, and as if on cue, the subject of thought that had turned his cheeks a very reddish hue happened to bounce on by as the mumble machine spat out her name.

"What was that Deku?" the bubbly round-faced brunette asked her jumpy partner in crime who was now pleasantly flustered, by a single-sided conversation happening almost exclusively in his head.

"O-OH HEY Ururaka-san, sorry I was just talkingtomyselfandthinkningaboutwhosequirkminewouldworkbestwith…" This spouting of nonsense was more than enough to make Ururaka giggle. She loved seeing her emerald-clad knight like this, in her mind, it was the epitome of cuteness, like a puppy begging for a bone… a very buff, handsome puppy… "DAMMIT" The girl cursed to herself as her hormone driven brain had accidentally turned itself on thinking about Midorias' over-defined body.

A few months ago, this would have sent the young girl into a tizzy, but recently she started to slowly accept her feelings for this lovely, amazing, caring boy who has done so much for her. At this point, the usually happy go lucky teen was just waiting for an opportunity to tell him how she felt. "Why don't we walk over to Gamma together?" The girl suggested, trying to take her mind off his body. The pair laughed and chatted back and forth. Little did they know, they were being casually monitored by a pair of striking black and yellow eyes.

"Hey raccoon face, you stalkin' some trash?" A brash blonde boy stated a bit too loudly for his friends' liking, he had noticed that Minas' eyes hadn't left the pair since they all started leaving the class. It wasn't as if her eyes were glued to the -obviously soon to be- couple, But Katsuki Bakugo was nothing if not observant.

"WHA! DON'T sneak up on me, you know I hate that." Turning around to face him with a pout on her cheeks. Ever since their crew had unofficially formed, it was only natural that the two had become friends(ish?). well as close a friend as she could be without being Kirishima.

"Nobody was sneaking up on anybody Pinky, maybe if you weren't yandere-ing Deku you would have heard me coming." The whole crew had noticed Their rose-colored associates weird behavior as of recent, talking about Midoriya, asking about Midoriya, STARING at Midoriya. While Bakugo was all but sick of her acting like this, the rest of the squad, mainly Kirishima and Kaminari were hellbent on helping their best female friend find her prince charming.

"NOBODY IS YANDERE-ING ANYBODY!" The oddly crimson hinted girl whisper yelled.

"Hey, Baku-bro! Mina looking fire as always! What's up?" A bright-eyed and smiling Hedgehog walked up to his two best friends. "You guys talking about minas' boyfriend?" He joked, pointing his chin towards the boy in question lite heartedly.

"HE IS NO-oop" , she caught herself before getting too loud, "he is NOT my boyfriend, I don't even like him like that, I mean sure he's cute and brave, and selfless and literally willing to break his back to save his friends a-and.." Before Mina could stop herself, the girl had sealed her fate, realizing what she had done as the duo looked at her, Bakugo with half-closed disinterested eyes, and Kirishima giggling like a schoolgirl. "can we just go please…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy all, man I didn't realize that my story would be seen by so many people. I figured I was just yelling into the void. well, I'm going to hedge my bets here a bit if yall don't mind.**

**Firstly: sorry for my atrocious grammar, this is pretty much the first free form writing prompt that wasn't for school that I have ever written. I promise I will try to shake off my rust and improve upon my writing. ( kind of the point of being on here I guess) **

**second: thank you for your constructive criticism, I'm a business and math major so I'm not really in my wheelhouse here. If you see a mistake that I continue to make chapter after chapter I understand if you stop reading and I'm sorry, but if you have a second I would greatly appreciate a DM instructing me a bit! **

**lastly: I'm very surprised that so many people have followed and favorited something that I sort of word vomited at 3 o'clock in the morning! while I'm taking the criticism about my grammar serious, I'm very glad that my story itself is readable!**

**ok so with that out of the way lets get back into the story. **

"Alright, class I have your pairings right here, instead of announcing them out loud I'm going to give my voice a rest and post them up right here, grab your partner and meet me inside. AND REMEMBER NO REST FOR THE WEAR-BLERGH" The mass of muscle transformed in a puff of smoke and blood back into his resting "SmallMight" form.

one hell filled an hour of quirk straining later, all the 1-A students where exhausted and already wanting to pass out.

"Alright! let's see who I got." Midoriya was excited to see who he was paired with, feeling a little bad that he had such a favor to Ururaka, he didn't want his friends feeling like he liked them less, but he just enjoyed spending time with her, that wasn't so bad was it?

"hmmm, Izuku Izuku Mmmmmidori-oh there I am! and I'm with… oh, Mina Ashido." Well, he can't say he was necessarily disappointed, Ashido had a great quirk and a very positive energy to boot. "Even still…hmm, Ururaka is paired up with… oh Aoyama, hmm." He remembered the last time Aoyama and she spent an extensive period together during the midterm, she wouldn't look him in the eye for weeks. Odd. Well, he didn't have time to think too hard about it, through the crowd he caught a glimpse of his partner stretching in the distance and started to make his way over. While On his way he saw something that made his soft boy heart almost explode. His partner had broken into a full split which all but made Izuku's nose erupt with blood. He was sixteen after all.

"Hm? Oh, hey Midoriya! What's up?" mina said in her usual cheery self, she was adept at hiding her crush, so well that not even she really knew about it.

"O-Oh hey Ashido-o, just thought I'd let you know that we've been paired up for training!" Izuku was stuttering but had mostly recovered from the trauma only seconds ago. "Hey, Ashido your outfit is kinda melting, did the quirk training really push you that hard?" He remembered that when Mina's clothes would start to melt off that it was a sign, she was hitting her limit.

"Huh? oh yeah, I have been really trying my best recently! With people like Ururaka and Bakugo and well...you, I gotta step my game up! I don't want y'all grouping me in with Mineta and Kaminari!" playfully dragging her classmates as she looked down at her outfit to consider changing, but none of the holes were near any compromising areas and she knew her partner wouldn't try to catch any peeks, though she wouldn't outright say no if he asked… Her pink skin becoming even more so as the blood rushed to her face realizing what she had just internally admitted.

"Huh? Ashido-san you're turning red! You're not catching a fever are you?"

"N-no no no it fine!" she stumbled as she recovered from her hormonal hiccup. Luckily AllMight had started up again, which caught Midoria's attention before he could push the subject.

"Alright class, as I'm sure Izawa mentioned, we will be training your endurance and critical thinking post battle crisis. Now that you have all been softened up by your quirk training, I will take all the heroes on this side and eraser will take your other half to create compromising situations that require you to break past your limit." The shriveled man continued. "This is a critical part of being a hero, being able to switch between hats mid-conflict is a true sign of a number 1 hero." Glancing at his protégé who needed no further motivation to try his hardest.

Ten minutes later the team of heroes was primed and ready to save the hell out of some citizens. "Your objective is to rescue your specific partner, this will help with target priority and nonverbal communication in the field." a still very tired sensei addressed over an intercom. "stay out of each other's way and complete the objective as efficiently as possible, first team to do so will be exempt from post scenario quirk training." his monotone statement giving the only motivation the rest of 1-A needed.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. DING.

Like that they were off, Midoriya was on the Hero side of this exercise and was already zooming and hopping past his fellow class members. "hmm where where where." He thought to himself as he continued jumping through the vast maze of steel and concrete, eyes darting left to right. "knowing Izawa he would put me in a situation where my quirk would be the most ineffective, that being said sensei knows that as soon as I'm airborne I have no directional movement. which means I shouldn't be down here, I need to look…" his eyes darted up to see his partner falling from a crane approximately a hundred meters from his current location where she had no doubt been placed. "ASHIDO!" Midoriya let out a cry, emerald electricity forming around his person as the instinct that made him such a strong hero took over his conscious.

As if without a thought his body was propelled into the air as if shot out of a cannon. Within seconds the soft looking child's powerful body was being propelled forward at insane speed, covering hundreds of feet in a matter of seconds, at this rate he was sure that he could catch his partner within a comfortable margin, still he thought that even for Izawa this was pretty extreme.

A second of airtime later and the green haired rocket was at the target, easily catching her wedding style, and was looking down to make sure his partner wasn't injured. "Ashido are you alrii-GAHH!?"

"what's wrong Midoriya ?!" Ashido looked puzzled, just as she was about to thank her hero she was interrupted by a scream of confusion.

As his eyes made contact with the rosy damsel in distress, he could see that the acid had melted a bit more than when they had been talking earlier. Particularly a point on her Brest where a bit of skin that was a darker hue than the rest of her skin was now exposed to the elements. His partner must not have realized until just that second

"GAHH D-DON'T LOOK!" In a flustered panic, this routine rescue mission went very south very fast. Ashido instinctually pushed at her heroes face (probably a knee jerk reaction from minetas creeping) causing his grip to slip, and his partner to plummet.

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but we have had our first nip slip ! so that's something, hah!**

**well, my schedule for daily uploads may have been a bit more than I could chew, I can see myself slowing down as I get further into the story, so from now on expect uploads on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. anything else is just bonus! **

**like I said if you guys are willing to help a brother out with grammar it would be greatly appreciated, it was always a sticking point for me in school. **

**welp that's it for today ! later gators.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, guys, chapter 3. sorry for all the chapter of not hardcore sex, but I wanted this to be a real story that just happened to have R themes that made sense. BUT I promise things are about to get Real good.**

"Alright Ashido, your job is to stay on this crane arm and wait for Midoriya to rescue you. Not too hard is it?" The 1-A teacher addressing his student. "Don't flag him down, don't move, don't do anything stupid, Got it?"

"Yes sir!" the bubble gum colored teen responded while gripping onto some of the railings. As she looked down onto the building tops, she couldn't help but comment on how far away she was from the ground. "Wow were super high up here aren't we Izawa sens-oh he's gone. Rude." A pout came across the damsels face as she thought about really playing up the scene for her green-clad hero. "OH IZUKU your arms are soooo strong!" she joked at nobody in particular, but the second the words left her voice the teen couldn't help but let her mind wander.

How she would feel if he did carry her wedding style all the way to the rescue point, or if she could cling to his back, her chest pressed against his back, and the warmth of her breath right on the hero's neck. Without realizing, she started leaning on the railing overlooking the city, getting lost even deeper in thought. "I wonder If he'd like that." the high up heroine thought out loud, thinking of her indirect competition in the form of Ochako Ururaka. "I know I would…GAH if only he'd make a MOVE! I know he likes her, but until its official then there's NO reason I shouldn't try. Please give me a reason not to try."

Feelings were swirling in her head, ones of anger and angst, hormone driven thoughts dancing around her vision. Not realizing that acid had started to seep from her hands, the part of her top where she had been resting her chest started evaporating, along with the railing of the bar. Being so lost in thought, Ashido hadn't realized that the bar supporting her weight was all but disintegrated, her acid still potent from the quirk training earlier. Before she could realize the fopaux, a streak of forest colored lightning that darted and zipped through the buildings below caught her attention. without realizing, her peering over an almost nonexistent bar caused what was left of the metal to snap, and young Mina Ashido to nosedive towards the concrete jungle below.

But no sooner had she realized what was happening, her savior was already there. Arms coveting the alien queen as if she was treasure, Mina had never felt safer. That feeling lasted all of 3 seconds before she had realized that the acid that caused this turn of events had melted right over her left nipple, which was exposed and all but saying hi to this particularly lucky boy.

"Ashido are you alrii-GAHH!?"

"AHH D-DON'T LOOK!"

And just like that, she had put herself in the same position she was in just 3 seconds prior. Only this time there was no Midoriya to save her, she knew that at the rate he was still going at, that he couldn't land and rebound back to her in time. For the first time Mina Ashido felt real fear, and it wasn't villains or a natural disaster that did her in. it was her stupid hormones and the flustered face of a young hero, well it wasn't the worst last sight to have, as she got closer and close to the pavement all she could do was close her eyes. But, as she did, a very familiar voice rang In her ear.

"ONE FOR ALLL 25% DETROITE SMASH!" mina looked back at Midoriya just in time to see the boys body facing the sky, and him throwing a gale force punch that sent the green boy rocketing towards her like a bat out of hell.

"GAH HES GONNA SPLIT ME IN HAL- "WOOSH before she could get the sentence out, the boy zoomed past her and slammed into the concrete just seconds before Ashido could become a pink pile of goo.

The insane boy propelled himself into the street exactly where mina Ashido would land, and made it there right under her, his body slamming spine first into what felt like molten steel. A white-hot haze engulfing his vision. The last thing Midorya saw was his arms wrapping around mina who had landed squarely on his chest. She was safe, his body had taken away most of the impact. As he passed into unconsciousness all he heard was Mina screaming.

"Midoriya? Midoriya ?! IZUKU?" The girl was screaming, "HELP ITS MIDORIYA, I think hes really really hurt bad!" without realizing, her teacher was already by her side.

"What happened." He grunted as the tired man knelt by his unconscious student, concern in his voice.

"Iwasstandingup-GULP- onthecraneandIfell- "the panicked teen tried to get the words out through her sobs, "ITSALLMYFAULT"

Izawa could clearly see that Mina's shirt had been melted through and made the connection.

"Aaaashido ?" a faint voice called, stopping the professor and student in their track. "aaare you oookay?"

"MIDORIYA IM SO SORRY" Tears rushing down her face.

"Nnnoo it's fine, I'm the one who dropped y-"before the sentence could leave the boys lips, he was out cold again, the boy was limp.

"alright someone get the old bag out here!" the tired half mummy yelled, urgency still nowhere to be found. "Ashido, get off him and cover yourself."

"DEKU! DEKU ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" A competitor had joined the scene. Running up to the green and red child who was now elbow deep in concrete. "How did this happen Deku! I'm so sorry I should have been there for you!"

"Careful Ururaka!" a now Vermillion teen blurted out before she could register what she was thinking. "he…he's hurt. I'm sorry, it was my fault." Ochako had not even realized Mina was there, but what he did notice was Ashidos exposed breast that she was trying to save face by covering up. "what EXACTLY were you doing and WHY is it your fault?" the normally happy go lucky teen was now filled with a feeling she had never known until then. Venom in her words.

"LISTEN" Ashido started to retaliate.

"BOTH OF YOU LISTEN RIGHT NOW." Their teacher stepped in, a terrifying boom to a voice that was usually no louder than an exhalation. "I don't know what's gotten into both of you but if you two don't move, there is a solid chance Izuku Midoriya will not receive proper treatment and will die." The girls flinched at the harsh words. "Now get out of my sight, ALL OF YOU!" Izawa voiced to the group of teens that had stopped what they were doing to watch events unfold. "back to your dorms, I'll give updated as I can."

**Midoriya is hella broken, didnt even get to see the girls fight over him. could this be the end of a friendship and beginning of something bigger ? stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty guys, chapter 4. I have a special request, if yall don't mind, tell me how you think I'm capturing the essence of each character, (if im even doing so) that's what I'm working on hardest, aside from my horrible grammar. I didn't want this story to turn into a generic Ecchi that's skinned with MHA characters, I want to make sure that everything** mina** says and how she says it could be something that you could see playing out in the actual anime! ok no** **more talking!**

"Smoooooch" an elderly little woman voiced as she gave the crinkled excuse of a student the healing touch he had already known too well. " IZAWA! How could you let this happen?! I haven't seen the boy this broken since the forest fight with that brute!"

"Yes, he hasn't been hospitalized like this in months, in his (and my) defense, this wasn't his fault. His partner had a lapse in judgment at the most inopportune time and nearly cost this boy his life." The caffeine deprived mummy was trying to spin this in a way where it wasn't blatantly Mina Ashidos fault that one of his most promising students was now in intensive care. "so what's the prognosis doc, he's been in here for two weeks, anything ?"

"As you know my quirk only speeds recovery, not create the means for which to do so. Lacerations across the back from where he no doubts connected with concrete, slipped discs all up the spinal column and a split rotator cuff in his shoulder. You said he spoke before being brought here?"

"yes, spent the last of his energy making sure that he had saved Ashido. Stupid kid could've had a broken back and wanted to make sure he saved the gir"-THWACK "AHH" the cynical teacher was now rubbing his shin from where he'd just been assaulted by the elderlies cane.

"you know darn well Izuku would have done this for anybody, and if in the position again I'm sure he'd end up here over and over."

"It was just a joke. This Is what I get for trying to make conversation." As Izawa stood to continue, he heard a faint voice.

"H-hows Ashido?" a tuft of emerald green hair waved too and froe as a heavily sedated and confused Midoriya gained consciousness for the first time in over a week.

"Midoriya, it's me, Izawa, Mina Ashido is fine, you damn near killed yourself trying to save her, and in need details, what happened?" The already sleep deprived man was trying to bite back the anger from having his student out for almost a month and almost die (in that order).

The boy thought about it, what did happen? "Hmm if I remember correctly, I saw Ashido falling from the crane, then I caught her mid-air, then…." The boy suddenly remembered what happened, his face turning a hue of red that would even make Kirishimas stylist jealous. "uh-HH OH yeah I just had butter fingers! whoopsies! Haha" the boy was so embarrassed; how would everyone react if they found out that Izuku had seen Mina Ashido topless.

"I'll buy it…for now, you have wasted enough time almost dying. As soon as you're cleared by Recovery Girl I want you to meet up with your study assistant, she's been recording all the classes you missed and taking the best notes she could.. which isn't saying much, but I'm sure you can at least get some use out of them."

"sss-tudy assistant? Izawa sensei while I appreciate the thought, I have missed out on a few days before, I should be good to go in a few-" "Midoriya you have been out for over 14 school days" that stopped the boy dead in his tracks.

"TTTWO WEEKS!?" The boy was on the verge of a panic attack and was about to hyperventilate until another THWACK found its way at Izawas sore shin. "GAH-woman I swear."

"DON'T OVERLOAD THE BOY, he JUST woke up! Midoriya deer, as much as id hate to admit it, Izawa is not incorrect, we were afraid you would fall behind completely, so we took the liberty of getting you a study aid to assist your game of catch-up. I have already called for her, she should be here any minute."

"Ssshe?" just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." the jolly little rasinette was already settling back into her chair and the now sore shinned professor was heading back to his teacherly duties. As he slid the nurse's door open a sheepish looking pink colored teen was hiding her face behind a stack of books.

"Hhhey, Midoriya." Mina waved softly at the boy, who was still partially numb from the farm level medication he was on. Though not even horse tranquilizer could stop the young boys heart from pounding. "what's going on" he thought to himself. Mina never elicited a response like this from him, was it because he saw her bare chest? This thought only feeding the inferno in his cheeks.

"Are y-you ready to go?"

The walk back was awkward, to say the least. The two teens had walked about 400 yards in silence until Midoria finally gathered enough courage to break the silence. "H-hey, Ashido-san. I really appreciate you offering to take notes for me, but my arms are pretty much fine! And I can almost walk upright! I know winter vacation is important to everyone and id hate to have you miss seeing your family because of me." The boy felt bad that Mina opted to stay in the dorms over the break that had already started, especially because it was him keeping her there.

"N-no, Midoriya you really don't get it. I owe you my life, I acted stupid and…and you almost died because I couldn't get my act together. I mean they're just boobs! every girl has them!" Mina being the type to now know when to shut up started to derail and didn't even realize it until it was too late. "Besides! If anybody in the school had to see them, I'm glad it wa-OPP" her own hand clasping over her mouth as a crimson hue crept across her face.

"O-ohh. I-is tttttthat ssso" Mina not the only one turning beet red from the conversation at hand. The broken teen struggled to say anything aside from his stutter, but even he wasn't so dense to miss the very odd statement from his classmate. "A-A-Ashido -san, I'm not really sure what happened that day, granted I got hit in the head pretty hard." "sorry." "it's alright, I been hit harder, anyway. I'm still not feeling super great, and recovery girl really went full force with her quirk, so, um… would it be alright if we start studying tomorrow? I sort of want to see how everyone is doing and settle in. Oh right, speaking of which whose all here still?" he'd already forgotten about it being the holidays so most of his friends were probably already home.

"Hmm well let's see, Bakugo is still here, so's Kirishima, Momo, Iida, and Todoroki, hmmm aaaand, oh..." a look that was pretty close to anger came across Ahidos face. Which didn't go unnoticed by Midoriya, but before he could press the matter any further, a very familiar voice rang through his ears, dear he say it was melodic.

"DEKUUU" a very bubbly Ochaka Ururaka was standing at the door of the dorms, though she wasn't standing there very long, in a flash she was standing next to Midoriya, pressing her chest against his injured arm, opposite Mina.

"ah-ouch, H-hey Ururaka! How are you?" Izuku asked, still wincing in pain from the girl hanging from his bad shoulder, the shoulder pain was so bad that it took him a second to register that Ururaka had her breasts pressed up against his arms.

"DEKU! I-uh-we missed you so much! This is like the first time we haven't seen each other for this long since we met! I DID NOT like it! A pout forming over the face of Izukus closest friend. "what is going on" the analytical brain in the jolly green child's brain was going overboard. "neither of these girls is acting normal, Mina is downright upset at something." The boy said as he saw a pair of golden eyes roll like a slot machine. "and Ururaka has never been this close to me, I mean I don't think I see couples on TV get this close." Well whatever it was, this situation would have to wait. without realizing, the pressure that Ururaka had put on the boy made something pop in his shoulder, a sound that should not have happened, and with it came a BURNING intensity of white-hot pain, on par with being stabbed by a fire poker covered in hornets. The pain, along with all this stimulation, was more than enough for the boy, as he fainted at the steps of the dorms.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, STUPID, YOU KNOW HES HURT, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO SQUEEZING HIM!"

"WELL WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT HE'S LIKE THIS."

"I SWEAR TO GO-"

And again, a blanket of white overtook the boy.

**Phew, that was nifty. sorry about the odd pacing halfway through, this was gonna be two chapters but both were too short and I figured I have spent enough time building, I wanted something to happen today. WELP see yall Saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the super short chapter guys, was swamped and also not feeling super hot. sorry if I'm not bringing the heat with this most recent chapter, but ill make it up with an extra upload on Monday! **THUMP THUMP...THUMP THUMP

"gahh my head." Izuku grabbed at his cranium, trying to subside the throbbing. "Wheeere am-"

"Here Midoriya." A cup of ice-cold water drenched in condensation hovered into the boys' line of view as a familiar melancholy tone hit his ears. "I hope you don't mind, Kirishima and I carried you to your bed after we separated the girls."

"O-oh, not at all Todoroki! Thank you for helping. H-how long was I out this time?"

"Midoriya you were asleep for 6 weeks." The half hot boys' tone remained monotone and not breaking eye contact for a second.

"W-W-WHAAA?!"

"Just kidding, you woke up about half an hour after I brought you here, I had just brought up the water."

"Hate, Hate in my heart Shoto Todoroki." The Green haired boy said with a smile on his face as he sipped on his water. "wait a minute…you said you and Kirishima had to separate the girls, do you mean Ashido-san and Ururaka?" The implication of Todoroki's words brought a rush of worries and queries that hit Midoriya like a truck.

"Yes, things were getting a bit heated, so we insisted they go to opposite wings and cool down a bit." Izuku wasn't sure if Todoroki was trying to be funny or not so he decided to just ignore the obvious word play at hand.

"Now that you mention it, right before they squeezed the life out of me, I could tell things were very off with them two. Did I miss something?" The Boys brain went to work overcalculating every minute of the last hour or two to see if he had done something to anger the girls in question.

"You missed a bunch of things Midoriya, this tends to happen when you're out for 3 weeks." The boy could almost hear a hint of annoyance in his friends' voice. Just what he needed, ANOTHER person mad at him. But before he could ask, the walking talking definition of stoicism continued. "Almost immediately after your hospitalization, the girls were at each other's throats. From a neutral perspective, Ururaka seemed to be the aggressor in most interactions. Asking what you two were doing during the training, why she was topless, how far did the two of you go. Very personal questions, and always ending in very loud and oddly scary arguments." Midoriya detected some rosiness in his friends' cheeks, which was about as much of a tell as he was going to get from someone whose default emotion was "AFK". "From a-not so-neutral perspective… Im with Ururaka…what were the two of you doing Midoriya…and was it worth you almost dying." This made Izuku feel even worse. While he relaxed in a hospital room, his friends were cannibalizing their own group. "Your lack of presence split the dorm into two camps though, I'm sure it wasn't the intention. Those who believe that Mina was blameless and those who think that Ururaka has every right to be critical." With that, Todoroki seemed content to just sit there, as If waiting for the Midoriya of yore to come in and have a plan to fix everything.

"O-oh…no." There could not have been a worse scenario for a boy, who already has the weight of the world on his shoulders, to wake up to. "Todoroki I'm so sorry that I made everyone worry. This was all my fault, I dropped Ashido-san and paid the price for it, though it seems that my actions have sort of rippled through the whole class. I-I need to fix this…"

"well, have fun with that. I will say though…" Todoroki stated on his way out of the livable All Might shrine. "while I did say I leaned toward Ururakas camp. It would be unfair not to tell you that Ashido has spent every waking moment-that she wasn't fighting with Ururaka- at your side in the ER. When she wasn't glued to your hip, she was going over her notes… making them as in depth and readable as possible, for you I assume. Even when you're unconscious and bed ridden, you somehow find a way to breed loyalty and love from those closest to you." And with that uncharacteristically insightful comment, the boy was gone.

"Love huh?" This word made the emerald cinnamon roll strangely hang for a second longer than it should have. What's even stranger, is That word elicited a very different reaction from Midoriya than what he thought it would… It made him think of Ashido. This moment of self-realization wasn't very long lived though. No sooner than the door closing from Todoroki, a knock was heard. Quiet at first… then a voice, the last voice Midoriya expected to hear.

"Oi, Deku. Its Bakugo, open up. We need to talk."

**OHHH cliff hanger! gotta say I wasn't suuuper happy with the chapter but I'm coming down with a head cold. Like I said ill make it up to yall with a back to back updated come Monday and Tuesday! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, guys, another short chapter but that's for a reason. tune in tomorrow for part 2 of the chapter. also for those who think this story is coming to an end. sorry! but im about a third the way done...so buckle up! **"K-Kacchan?...it's open, c-come in." a shaky voice left the bed ridden boy who seemed to have become the most popular kid on campus. "what could Kacchan want?" the boy thought to himself while the blonde-haired former bully pulled a chair up from Midorias' desk. "could this be about the girls? Ha, as if, he's never cared about stuff like that and probably doesn't even notice anything is off…yeah, he's not here to talk about the girls."

"I'm here to talk about the girls."

"k, guess ill die." The thought rang in Midorias' head for a split second before recovering and coming up with a rebuttal. "G-girls?"

"Don't play stupid, Deku, I'm not in the mood. Here's how this is gonna go, I'm going to get something off my chest, you're not going to speak until I'm done." Without giving Midoria a chance to respond, Bakugo proceeded with a tone that Midoriya was not used to hearing from his childhood frenemy. He sounded tired. "Listen, you know I don't get involved in stupid shit like this, nor do I care enough about you or your stupid friends to notice how yall's circle-jerk of friendship and love or shit evolves, if anything, looking too close makes me sick to my stomach. You guys are like Asian Teletubbies."

"Rude but not untrue."

"Did I say I was done?"

"…Proceed."

"Well, for the past few months, your stupid relationship with Round Face is no business of mine. It didn't affect me and as long as it doesn't get in the way of my training, who cares if she has trash taste in men. Is what I thought until your marry sue personality started to infect my friends…"

Did he mean Ashido-san? "Kacchan…I-"

"Let me finish or I'll put you right back in recovery girls lap, as soon as you're able to stand, you're going to walk over to raccoon eyes' room, ask her to be your girlfriend-" GGG-GIRLFRIEND- "and you're going to put this garbage ass fanfic-esc story to bed. No more infighting, no more screaming and blame game. You don't get to make an impression on someone, neglect their feelings, plead ignorance and up and die for 3 weeks while the fields burn. I'm going to make sure you take responsibility for your stupid actions.

This whole time, Bakugo's voice didn't raise or dip an octave. Something Happened to him that made the boy take a vested interest in the whole situation. His face was unreadable, a blank and emotionless look fell on the confused green headed child ahead of him.

"Kacchan, I think you have the wrong idea…about everything. I-I-I d-d-d-ont have feelings like that. Fffor anybody…let alone Ashido-san, what I did for her I'd do for anybody." This got a reaction from the boom happy loud mouth, nothing vocal, just a raised eyebrow. "N-N-not to say she isn't great. I think she's phenomenal, super talented and…and" The memory of Ashidos' breasts flashed across Midorias' eyes.

"So, let me get this straight," Bakugo spoke up again. "you're rejecting Ashido, is it for Round face? The frog...icy hot?"

"W-W-HAT, Kaachan, nobody is rejecting anybody. I don't have any ulterior motives and honestly, I haven't thought about much aside from my Hero studies since I got here…I'm not saying you're wrong… in fact, I couldn't agree more with you. This is all my fault and I do need to do something about everything that's going on…who knows…maybe there is something between Ashido-san and me, but that's something I would have to discover myself and I DON'T appreciate the strong-arming Kacchan. I think Ashido-san would agree that this is not the way to start a relationship."

"Ehh? So what youre saying is, you think if you took that stupid overanalytical brain of yours, and used it for something other than watching me be awesome during training…you would be able to make a decision and that decision would be Ashido?"

"Umm, w-well I don't thi-"

"HEAR THAT RACOON EYES? My work here is done. You owe me big." Midoriya didn't realize until that very second that Bakugo had left the door wide open, and seemingly for a reason.

"Racoon ey-WHAAA?!" before the poor unfortunate boy could finish his thought, his eyes fell on a very happy, very bouncy, Mina Ashido standing in his doorway.

"K-Kacchan…why?"

"A. you deserve this. B. This is funny. C. Why not. Have fun _Deku_."

"Ohhhhh Thank you Bakugo, I owe you BIG TIME, I could have never said this myself!" the bubbly bouncy rose-tinted girl went in for a bearhug. Bakugo narrowly avoiding the Acid girls clutches dipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. "have fun you crazy kids." Was all he said before the door clicked close. "Good, this makes what I'm about to do much easier."

**Well that was weird, Since when does Bakugo have romatic stake in things? what could he be planning? stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Chapter 6 (22)

**Alrighty, guys. things are really starting to heat up. also, I think it's cute how you guys thought that Bakugo was doing this out of the kindness of his heart! king explosion murder doesn't do anything unless he gets something out of it. well, enjoy!**

"EHH? you want me to do WHAT for you?" a very blonde and very angry boy sat at the foot of his bed. A Pile of pink on the floor bowing before him like some sort of sacrifice to a dark god.

"Please, please PLEAAAASE set me up with Midoriya!" a very flustered Mina Ashido said as her brow was planted in the carpet in an almost desperate manner. "whether you think so or not, Midoriya respects you and your opinion…PLUS I just KNOW that Todoroki is wing-manning for that airheaded brat as we speak." A look of fire in her eyes as she thought about her romantic rival. This look not going unnoticed by Bakugo, if anything he seemed impressed at the usually laid-back girls' tenacity.

"You must be going crazy if you think I'm going to go out of my way to meddle with you and that trash Deku. If you want him so bad, go melt some bitches for him." While the boy had been seeing Ashido as more of a friend than before, he couldn't give less of a shit for the current events or peoples individual situation, and he wasn't about to go sticking his nose where It didn't belong. Though the mixed emotions of sadness, longing, and determination on his friend's face did make it a TEEENCY bit harder for him to just straight up shoot her down. "Besides, even if I did think your idea would work, what's in it for me…"

"Hmmm, well for one it would mean that you would have Ururaka all to yourseeeeelf."

"You must want to die, fuzzy one." A red hue coming across the Blonde boys' cheeks.

"OH don't give me that. I see the way you look at her. Ever since the sports festival I noticed how you look at her. The only people that get that look are All Might and Kirishima after he sends Midoriya through walls at training camp." The girl started before Bakugo could respond, getting to her feet as she built momentum. "and the only reason you couldn't go after her was that it was awkwardly painfully obvious how much she was into Midoriya…Listen, I get it. Having feelings for someone who obviously doesn't reciprocate…or even notice how you feel. But the heart wants what the heart wants. Mine wants Midoriya and yours wants that trash in the pink and black skin suit!" she said with an almost too cheery tone.

"Rude. Continue."

'So why don't you scratch my back and I yours? All I need is the IN with Midoriya and I'm sure I can make magic happen!"

Bakugo hated that she was making too much sense. It's true that he respected Ururaka after seeing how hard she fought, and her hand to hand martial arts was second only to the tailed one. And she was kinda cute… "DAMN IT RACOON EYES FINE. BUT YOU OWE ME BIG!"

"YAYYY! Operation 'get me my boyfriend' is in full effect!"

"I don't know guys. This seems kinda underhanded and not very manly." A voice came from the corner of the room. The source was none other than the bright-eyed pointy-headed Kirishima. "I'm not sure this is the sort of thing that heroes do. It's obvious that the two like each other… as friends and future heroes shouldn't we do everything in our power to help them find each other and not break them up?"

"ok but hear me out." The Pink girl started. "you can't break up something that isn't official, secondly there's no reason my (or Bakugos') feelings should mean any less because we're trying to be heroes. If they REALLY wanted something to happen one of them would have made a move by now!"

"yeah plus Deku already saw Pinkies' tits so she laid claim with her powerplay." Bakugo added in a tone a little too loud.

"Yeah!...HEYWAIT!" And with that, the two boys started laughing painfully at the girls' discomfort. "YOU GUYS KNOW that wasn't on purpose!"

"Yeah, but the only reason your shirt got ate up is because your lady parts were-"

"DO WE HAVE A DEAL OR NOT!"

"listen guys I love y'all but count me out." Kirishima said as he got up to walk towards the door. Even though he knew what they were doing wasn't wrong…it didn't make it right. "I guess there's nothing manlier than the pursuit of the heart." He tried rationalizing with himself as the two strolled past him, no doubt to put this plan into action. "Maybe I should tell Ururaka…" His voice so low only he could hear.

**so there you have it. Confusion, shady dealings, love, betrayal. things are starting to get good! cant wait for the next chapter. its gonna be a doozy**


	8. Chapter 7

**ALright, let us jump into it! remember if you guys want to read more, leave a review and tell me how yall predict this story shaping up! **

"Hold on, wait WHAT!" Ururaka spat out as Kirishima finished summing up the plot that his two best friends enacted only moments ago.

"Yeah…sorry I didn't want to stir the pot, but honestly what they're doing doesn't seem fair at all. If I were you, I would want someone to tell me." The usually brash and thunderous personality seemed sheepish and quiet, scratching his head with a nervous look on his face.

"THANKS KIRISHIM-waaait a second. Just why ARE you telling me this? You and Baugo are connected at the hip, and if what you're telling me is true, wouldn't this help him?"

"well. I don't know how to explain this very well…and you don't have much time until they finish their plan…I guess you could say that I'm not ONLY Bakugos friend… I love everyone, including you and Midoriya, to be honest, the two of you are perfect for each other. Ashido is great and one of my favorite people, but I can tell the difference between a crush and real love and knowing Midoriya he will accidentally strong-arm himself into a relationship with someone he doesn't love. Plus, I don't even want to think about what would happen if after all their scheming and plotting that you turn Bakugo down for Midoriya, I'm pretty sure one of them would die for that mistake."

"Oh yeah! I can't believe Bakugo actually has feelings…FOR ME no less!" in all the excitement, the bubbly yet serious girl had glossed over that whole fact. "Oh man, I may have talked to him and maybe felt bad… IF HE WASN'T TRYING TO WINGMAN THAT PINK BIMBO!" With that she sprinted out the room past Kirishima "THANKS GOTTAGOBYEE!" she said with a fire in her eyes.

"Ha, I guess with this I plant my flag as team Ururaka." The spiky headed boy whispered to himself, being all alone again.

The walk to Midorias' room from the girls wasn't too long, which was good. She had some serious time to make up. After a few seconds the girls walk turned into a run, then a sprint, coming down the corridor to her future mans' room, she saw one last obstacle left.

"H-HEY ROUNDFACE! Can I talk to you for a-"A surprisingly red faced Katsuki Bakugo hollered at the steel faced who was making a B-line for him.

"No time sorry Bakugo, maybe tomorrow!" Ururaka said walking by him, but not without eliciting a response. As she walked by, a very rough hand found its way on her shoulder. "GUN HEAD MARTIAL ARTS HIP TOSS!" she yelled as a Bakugo sized shape went flying over the girl's shoulder down the hall opposite the objective. "OH no! I'm sorry Bakugo! I'm just super tense and I need to be somewhere and and…gahh I can't!" Ururaka yelled, flustered by her own actions. Looking back she saw a very sullen Bakugo just stand to dust himself off. She was surprised to see he wasn't anywhere near as angry as she expected. But Ururaka didn't have time to analyze Bakugo, there's Dekus to save up ahead.

Seeing Ururakas face as he landed a good 20 feet from where he just was, the only thing Katsuki Bakugo could think was "Damn…why did that turn me on."

With no other obstacles in her way, the normally easy-going girl had her composure thrown out the window and was in full Terminator mode. Kicking the door in and bursting through like some sort of Kawaii Kool-aid man, she couldn't comprehend the sight her eyes landed on. There she was. Interrupting a moment that never should have happened. Izuku, HER Izuku, half of a shirtless pair. Laying on his bed…arms wrapped around Ashido, not really knowing where one person began and the other ended.

"O-oh... I'm…IM SORRY!" The round-faced girl was barely able to cough up through pained gulps of air, tears rushing down her face.

"U-Ururak-" Midoriya started but to no avail, she was off. Sprinting to her room at a pace so fast, even Iida would have taken notes. "O-oh no... I'm sorry Ashido but you need to-"

"Mina…call me mina."

"R-right…Mina. I… I just…can we talk later… I think I need time to think. "The only thing Midoriya could see was that face, that face of pure unadulterated pain, coming from someone he held closest. Pain that HE CAUSED.

"Sure Izuku. You know where to find me. And here." The pink half-naked girl leaned into Midoriya, licking the bridge of the boys' ear, surprisingly not even eliciting a twitch, and dropping the spare key she had made for her room. "Don't make me wait too long…Izuku." She said while blowing him a kiss on her way out the room.

With that, Midoriya was left in a room with, in his mind, the worst villain on the planet. Himself.

**SO MUCH SPICE. Lines are drawn in the sand and unexpected teams are formed. who will finish with the trophy that is IZUKU MIDORIA **


End file.
